I can't come up with a good title
by Kid.Desperate.for.War
Summary: One day, Team Natsu get sucked into our world. There's a twist though. The girl that they get stuck with, is a former Fairy Tail Mage!O.C.'S AND TEAM NATSU! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Hiya, Hello! This is my very first Fan Fiction! I know that this might be a bit sucky-ish , but please R & R ! I got inspired to write this story when I read , Fairy Tail is Here? By fairy tail and anime FTW. The plot and story is going to be different from his/ her story. So no similarities.! BOLD: P.O.V.S **_**BOLD/ITALIC: Thoughts. **_

**Disclaimer: Amai *unfortunately * Does NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-san does. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a 'normal' day in the famous Fairy Tail guild. Natsu Dragoneel and Gray Fullbuster are arguing over something that has no point , Erza 'Titania' Scarlett, is sitting at the bar eating her favorite strawberry cake, and Lucy Heartphilla is watching it all tale place.

"Natsu, Gray! If you don't stop this meaningless arguing, I swear I will beat the living daylights out of you!" , shouted Erza giving off a demonic aura.

Immediately after hearing her threat and seeing little black waves of her aura , Natsu and Gray became all buddy-buddy. They didn't want to die at such an early age.

"A-AYE!", saluted Natsu and Gray, sweating buckets.

"This is all your fault, Hot-Breath!", said Gray while placing his cool forehead onto Natsu's hot forehead, " She was about to kill us!"

"Eh? What did you say, Ice-Freak?" , retorted Natsu, " I didn't do anything. It was you who started it!"

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, Flame-head!" , Gray said, getting into a fighting stance,

Natsu gladly accepted his challenge . Natsu and Gray charged at each other, fists in front of them. They punched each other simultaneously, causing them to pass out on the floor. Lucy just sweat-dropped at the two idiots' antics. Suddenly she remembered that her rent was due the following week and she was low on money.

_**Shoot, I hope we go on a mission soon. I need rent-money.**_ Lucy thought.

"Ne~ ne~, Erza", Lucy looked to her left where Erza was sitting peacefully, finishing her last piece of cake.

"Yes, Lucy?", Erza responded after swallowing the cake.

"My rent is due next week and I don't have enough money since that Flame-brain over there , ate all of my food. I had to buy more groceries," Lucy glared at the K.O.'d Natsu, "Do you think we could go on a mission soon?"

Erza glanced in a not-so-friendly manner at Natsu after hearing Lucy's statement. She quickly directed her attention back to the blonde mage.

" I don't see why not. Why don't we go on a mission today, that way when we come back your rent will be paid on time," stated the Titania while smiling. At the word 'mission' , Natsu and Gray recovered from each other's punches.

"YAY! Thank you~ Erza!" Lucy jumped out of her seat and went to the request board, Natsu following her like a lost, little puppy.

"Ne, Lucy. Pick a good mission," Natsu said boringly.

Lucy, upon hearing his bored tone, got upset. " Well maybe _you_ should pick the mission." She still hasn't forgiven him for eating her food , not to mention barging in without permission. Lucy pointed a finger to his chest and turned her head back to the board, crossing her arms.

_**Jeez, what's up with her?**_ a confused Natsu thought.

"Okay, I will." Oblivious to her menacing aura, Natsu finally picked a well paying job. "Look! How about this one?" He handed Lucy the mission. The request was to catch some burglars that were on the loose. It paid 500k jewel.

"It looks promising. Okay, let me just give this to Mira while you go tell Erza and Gray," commanded Lucy. With that Natsu marched off to tell Erza and Stripper. Lucy gave Mira Jane the paper and went back to Team Natsu, who was waiting by the guild's front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TIME SKIP: AFTER THE MISSION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(A.N./ I am lazy , plus bad at writing fighting scenes , so I just jumped time! ^ w ^)

After they had caught all of the bad guys, handing them over to the police , and getting their reward, Team Natsu started heading back to the guild. While on the train back to Magnolia, Natsu ,as always, was getting motion sickness. Erza, seeing his condition, told him to go sit by her . Erza suddenly punches him in the gut causing him to loose consciousness. (A.N./ Like in episode 6! ) Gray pretended not see and Lucy just sweat dropped. After the ride was over, they started heading back to the guild.

"I am NEVER going to ride on those damn trains again," said Natsu.

"You always say that," Happy stated. Lucy just stared at them sweat-dropping. The clumsy mage wasn't watching were she was walking, so she bumped into an old, creepy woman.

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry! Please forgive me!" Lucy shouted whilst helping the old woman up . The old lady was wearing a dirty hooded cloak, making it impossible to see her face.

"Lucy, you klutz! Watch where you're going!" stated Happy in his cold yet bubbly voice.

"Shut up, stupid Neko!" Lucy waving a fist at the flying, blue cat.

"It is okay, my child. Just remember if you're not careful, everything can go wrong."

Lucy looked at the elderly woman in front of her as if she was crazy. She shrugged it off , not really understanding what she meant. After seeing the lady leave, they just kept walking to the guild. Before reaching the doors to Fairy Tail, there was a bright light, engulfing Team Natsu.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Lucy shrieked.

"Calm down every one!" Erza shouted, while trying to calm down Lucy.

"Natsu~ I'm scared" Happy held on tight as the light started to suck them into a hole. Which came out of nowhere.

"Everybody link arms," Gray said while grabbing onto Lucy. Before anybody could say anything else, the hole had already sucked them in and transported them to a faraway dimension.

**Yeah I know. It sucked. BAD CLIFFIE AT THE END! I AM SORRY! I hope you liked it. I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow or the day after, depending on the reviews and stuffs. I don't mind hard-core criticizing! It is fine! It sounds really stiff in some weird way (^ -^ ;) I need to loosen up! XD hahaha. *sigh* Oh Well. JYA-NE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Hiya, Hello! Amai here~! I Changed this chapter , and the next in order for the story to flow better. I am sorry! No Flames! **

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

It was a hot day in Wildcat City (A.N./ Sexy pen name, huh? ) There was a girl about the age of 15 walking towards her neighborhood park. Her attire was simple: Black, faded shorts, blue t-shirt, knee-high converse (A.N./ I forgot the names of the style) , and her trusty Fairy Tail Blue logo necklace.

"*sigh* Man~! Why do I have to go to the park? Why can't I just stay in my nice air conditioned house and watch Fairy Tail or Soul Eater?" she yelled in frustration. The young girl kept walking until she reached her destination. It was a quiet, spacious park. There were hills (perfect to roll down from) , see-saws, 3 swing sets , a newly remolded playground, and a dome. The reason she was out here was because her mom wanted her to get some fresh air, instead of being locked in that dark cave, she calls a room. It was hot. She did NOT want to be there.

"I guess I'll just play by my self and then head home". And with that , yes the 15 year old, went to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **First P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I think I'll just head home now. Why can't something interesting happen? ***Sigh*

I jumped off the swing when suddenly they sky turned an ominous, dark color.

"Whoa cool. I didn't know there was going to be an eclipse."

I was reaching for my sunglasses when there was a loud rumbling sound coming from above.

"Eeep! That's not normal! What the heck is going on?" I said to myself. Even though I spent almost the whole afternoon in the park, I barley noticed that I was alone. **How strange, usually there's more peo- **Before I could finish my thought a bright, golden light appeared. (A.N./ it sounds weird, huh?) I had to shield my eyes from the bright light, even though I already had my sunglasses on. I was scared yet fascinated. **Finally~! Something interesting! Arigatou~ Kami-sama!* **I removed my hand away from my eyes and saw 5 figures falling down from the portal-like light. I couldn't see well enough to make out the shapes.

The sky and my vision started to go back to normal.

"What…was that?" I asked no one in particular. I am a very curious person, so naturally, I went up to the things that fell from the sky. I stopped immediately. At first I thought that I was dreaming. I rubbed my eyes. **Are my eyes deceiving me? **No. They weren't. What I saw was something that I have been dreaming about forever. Something that would change my life forever. I saw the unconscious bodies of my favorite anime characters. Team Natsu was laying on the ground before me.

ê~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ê

**Eh? So how was it? Yup, a cliffy for all my readers! Don't worry though! I am excited so I'll add another chapter! R&R people! :D Until next time, my little cupcakes! JYA~NEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vas Happenin? Hello my little Fairies~! I have changed this chapter as well!~! :D BOLD: THOUGHTS BOLD **_**ITALICS: P.O.V.'s**_

_**First P.O.V**_**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't believe it…Team Natsu… was lying on the floor.

_Tic, tic, DING! *My realization* _

"uhh," **Oh my god…someone just moaned. **

I jumped back but me, being the klutz that I am, tripped on my shoe lace and I fell on my butt.

"Oww! Fudging cheesecake!" **Great, great! I just HAD to fall! **While I was mentally cursing myself I heard a soft voice.

"Wha-what happened?" It sounded like a girl's voice. "My head,"

Wiping a tear that had formed on the corner of my eye, I looked up to see the one and only Lucy Heartphilla. I couldn't move. I was too star struck. She grabbed her head and started rubbing her temples. We had a mini starting contest.

*Blink* -stare~-

"Lucy Heartphillia~!"

"…EHHH?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~_**Lucy's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Ow, my head is killing me! What happened? The last thing I remember was that we were coming back from a mission, I bumped into a very creepy old lady and being sucked into some sort of a vortex. **

Rubbing my poor, throbbing head, I looked up to see where we had fallen. I found my self having a staring contest with green eyes.

I blinked but she kept holding that intense gaze. It seemed as if she was about to burst or something.

"Lucy Heartphillia~!" The mysterious girl shouted.

"…EHHH?" **How does she know my name? Okay I need to get some answers as to where we are.**

I tried to stand up, but because of the nasty trip to this unknown land, I almost fell on my face. Luckily, the girl was there to catch me before I fell. **Nice reflexes. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**First P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I saw Lucy trying to stand up but failed miserably. She almost fell on her face. I ran towards her and caught her right before she fell. **She isn't heavy at all. **

"Thank yo-"

"You're not heavy." I said flatly.

"Wh-what?" I turned to her and saw pink on her cheeks.

" I said you're not heavy. Happy and Natsu are stupid." I gave her a small smile.

"I don't know you, but, I like you already~! B-by the w-way, h-how do you know m-my name?" *Sigh* **Poor , confused Lucy. **I face-palmed mentally. **What DON'T I know.**

I let her stand up on her own and I backed away.

"Ah~! Sorry. Hello there~! My name is Amai" I bowed in respect as I introduced myself.

"Lucy Heartphillia, but I guess you know that already" She extended her hand out. I just stared at her in amazement as I shook her hand.

I decided to freak her out. **Time to show you what I know. **I thought evilly.

"Lucy Heartphilla, 17 years old, Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit mage,"

"Wha~? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

I had to save the best for last. "Whoa, don't get your panties into a twist, I'm not do-"

"YOU KNOW MORE?" **Is she always this loud? …Why did I just ask myself that? Of course she is? **

" One more thing, You're in love with Natsu Dragoneel. But you're too chicken to admit you're feelings." I felt proud of myself . Her face was the color of Erza's hair**. Too cute~! **I started fan girling again.

"Lucy," She looked up at me still confused and blushing.

"Ho-how do you know all that? Please don't tell Natsu!" Lucy was shaking me back and forth like a rag doll.

"Don't tell me what?" We both froze. Natsu Dragoneel was standing a dew feet away from us, rubbing his head.

"N-nothing," Lucy gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Na-Natsu…Dragoneel. Fairy Tail's Salamander…KYAAA~!" I ran towards him, tackling him onto the ground. **It's Natsu! I'm hugging him! He's hot! ….OH MY GOD I'M HUGGING NATSU! **

"I'm sooo sorry!" I quickly got off of him and helped him up. It was evident that we both had a light blush on our faces.

"I-it's okay," Did he just stutter?

"That was so cute" damn me and my big mouth. I could feel Lucy's jealous aura, so I quickly brushed off what I said.

Regaining my composure, I gave the blonde mage my attention.

" Lucy, the reason why I know all this is because you're famous here." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Where is here, though?" Lucy and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Wildcat City, California, United States of America. Planet: Earth. A different dimension. " I had to give all of that information, knowing one of them was bound to ask more questions *cough-Natsu-cough* .

"A different dimension?" They said at the same time, again. **That's creepy…**

**End! Yup, very short and sucky. I had to stop here because I am getting tired and it feels like that dang Writer's block is creeping up. So, to prevent that, I am stopping. I will probably upload in two days. *bows* I'm sorry! I'm currently suffering the same thing but with my drawing. My rainbow of creativity is fading~! ; A ; Well until next time, my little Faires~!**

**~Amai **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my little Fairies~! Amai is here, once again with the fourth chappie of the story~!**

**BOLD: THOUGHTS BOLD **_**ITALIC : P.O.V. ~~~~~~ **_**On with the story~!**

_**NATSU P.O.V.~**_

I finally recovered from our fall and the first thing I see/hear is Lucy shaking a weirdly dressed girl. (A.N./ They're not from here, member? :D) and shouting, " PLEASE DON'T TELL NATSU~!" I was curious at to what she didn't want me to know.

" Don't tell me what?" I asked whilst rubbing my aching head.

"N-nothing…" **Oh dear lord, Lucy just stuttered. Cute.**

"Na-Natsu…Dragoneel. Fairy Tail's Salamander…KYAAA~!"

Suddenly, I was under the strange girl. **Why is she hugging me? **I looked down to get a better view of her. **She's pretty cute. WAIT…Am I blushing and did I just call her C-CUTE? NO NATSU! YOU LIKE LUCY! **I mentally slapped myself after thinking that thought. I think she finally realized that she was on top of me because she got up and started apologizing. She lent me a hand. We both were still blushing. **DAMN IT~! STOP BLUSHING NATSU! **I scolded myself once again. I felt something dark and scary, but at the same time jealous. I turned to see that the aura was coming off Lucy. **Lucy? Jealous? No…she only thinks of me as her nakama. **

The girl ( that I still don't know the name of) turned to Lucy and said something that caught both of us off guard. (A.N./ I didn't feel like typing all of that again so yeah, I am skipping to his reaction)

**C-California? United States? The earth part I get. It is similar to 'Earthland', but DIFFERENT DIMENSION? What are we gonna do? Where are we gonna stay?** I started mentally freaking out. I was starting to get angry with myself for not saving everyone. I felt the flames licking every part of my body. (A.N./ He didn't hear the 'famous' part. Baka Natsu)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**LUCY P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**D-DIFFERENT DIMENSION? How are we going to get back home? Where are we going to stay? FAMOUS? **While I was trying to take all of the information in, Natsu suddenly combusted.

"This is so cool~!" Amai shouted. I gave her a you're-insane- look.

"What? HE'S ON FIRE! I have only **DREAMED** of seeing him like this! So don't give me that look, Lucy-san!" **L-Lucy s-san? Nobody's ever called me Lucy-san before. I like her even more! **

I started gushing over the fact she called me that. Well she did say we were famous here, but how? She then took out some rectangular thing. I had no idea what it was, so I gave my nakama my attention.

"Natsu! Calm Down~! Getting angry won't help the situation! Remember that we are not home!" I tried to calm him down. It worked to the point to where his fists were on fire. Without thinking, I put my hand on his shoulder. **Damn, he's hot…** (A.N./ Temperature wise ;D)

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. At least none of us got hurt." I motioned to the still knocked out Gray, Erza, and Happy. Natsu turned to me with a light blush on his face. **KYYAAA~! He's blushing ! I can't believe it! **

"This is …gold," Natsu and I turned to see Amai with a scary expression on. I swear, I thought I saw fire in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**FIRST P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After explaining to Lucy and Nastu where they were, Natsu suddenly blew up in flames! **OH MY GOD, YES! FINALLY! AFTER IMAGINING HOW THAT WOULD LOOK LIKE IN REAL LIFE….I'M ACTUALLY SEEING IT IN REAL LIFE! **

"This is so cool!" I shouted. Lucy looked at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care. NATSU WAS ON FIRE!

"What? HE'S ON FIRE! I have only **DREAMED** of seeing him like this! So don't give me that look, Lucy-san!" I knew that adding that honorific would make her, well, you know, be all 'Oh, Stop it, You' . I proceeded to take out my iPod to record Natsu's awesome combustion action.

"Natsu! Calm Down~! Getting angry won't help the situation! Remember that we are not home!"

Lucy tried to calm Natsu down, to my disappointment but I knew what could happen when he gets like that. His fire started to die down.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. At least none of us got hurt."

I was still recording, when I zoomed in on their faces and saw that both of them were blushing.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FAN FIC GOLD AND Black Mail Gold, hehehe I am evil!**

"This is *whisper- black mail and fanfic-*gold."

I think I'll take them home. My parents and my little sister were on a two month vaca., my older sister was visiting some friends, also for 2 months, and well I can always kick my brother out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Come on, it is getting late." Amai turned to pick up the blue cat.

"Where are we going?" The two mages asked.

"My house ,where else?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Lucy-san you take Erza and Natsu you take Gray." Amai instructed.

"Ehh? Why do I have to carry stripper?" Natsu complained.

If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead.

"Because I said so, got a problem?" After watching/ reading so many F.T. episodes, Amai picked up a thing or two from Titania.

"A-Aye!" He turned on his heel and went to go swing the Ice-mage over his shoulder.

"Wow, I thought Erza was the only one who could do that," Lucy whispered to herself while carrying Erza.

"Thank you Natsu-kun~ , Lucy-san~!"

Then all six of them started the journey to Amai's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**At Amai's House…**

"Ahh, finally!" Amai sighed.

"Lucy, Natsu follow me so I can show you where to put them down."

They followed her down a hallway (A.N./ I am not good at describing places, things, people , etc., so yeah. Gomene.) She stopped at the end of the hallway and opened a door to her left.

"This is where Titania will be staying. This is my parents room so, go figure."

"My parents better be grateful that the one and only Erza Scarlet is sleeping in their room," she muttered, her eyebrow twitching. After her rambling, she opened a door to her right.

"This is my brother's room. You, Happy and Gray can share." Before Natsu could complain, she continued, " Don't even bother. I know you're secret."

"M-my secret."

"Yes, not only yours, but his as well. *whisper- You like Lucy and if you don't want me to tell her, you better play nicely*,"

"No way am I gonna give in!" He turned his head.

"Alright~. I warned you"

Amai sucked in a big breath and started to shout,

" HEY LUCY~! DID YOU KNOW NATSU LO-"

Natsu covered her mouth. Lucy started to walk to Amai's brother's room.

"Erza may not seem heavy but with all that armor…*trails off* Anyways, what's with the yelling?"

Natsu and Amai looked at each other.

"What yelling?"

Lucy didn't look convinced, but she let it go. Natsu turned back to Amai, leaving Lucy in a 'what-the-fuu-' kind of stage.

"Alright! Damn! I'll share with stripper. Can I at least know his secret?" His face lit up at the thought of knowing Gray's secret. This spiked up Lucy's interest.

"Good.*smile* Fine, I'll tell you guys , only because you're awesome." She looked around , which wasn't necessary, for every one was asleep. (A.N./ Yeah they fell asleep. They come to play later on. :P) She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Gray likes Juvia, no, scratch that, LOVES her." She whispered.

"What? No way?" The mages whispered loudly.

"Yup, not lying. Now go put Gray and Happy down cos I wanna go play MW3," Amai stated flatly while handing him Happy.

Natsu, being the messed up guy that he is, threw Gray on the bed. Surprisingly, he landed in the center. Then he gently laid Happy next to Gray. He ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Natsu jogged down the hall so he could catch up to the girls.

"What's MW3?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded in agreement.

" Modern Warfare 3. It's a video game where you do missions, and shoot people. A video game is a game played by electronically manipulating images produced by a computer program on a television screen or display."

Amai suddenly pulled out a dictionary from nowhere read the definition.

"Oh… I don't get it,"

"Ooof course you don't Natsu," Amai and Lucy felt bad for the salmon-colored haired boy.

They walked into her living room, where she turned on her flat-screen TV and X-Box 360. (A.N./ X-Box 360 FTW :D Yeah, I have a flat screen TV idk how many inches but it's big. For me being a gamer, too small XD)

"Whoa," The 2 aliens (derp) were captivated by the sight. They have never seen a TV or a game console for that matter, so naturally, they would be surprised at the technology. Amai smirked at her two F.T. mages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**TIME SKIP/ FIRST P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"YOU *beep* CAMPER!" I was so mad! I hate campers with a fiery passion. I, surprisingly, forgot about the two mages sitting on my couch. I wanted to see their expressions, so I turned around during the intermission.

" Oh sorry. When I get into it, I get into it." I apologized.

"You're insane! This is amazing! Can I play?" Nastu was in evading my personal space.(A.N./ Typical Natsu (._.;) ) Lucy just sweat-dropped at both of our actions.

"O-Okay." I felt my lip and eyebrow twitch. **Now I know how Lucy feels. **I handed him a wireless controller and headset. I started explaining how to work the controller and the information on the guns and such.

"Please…PLEASE! DO NOT melt the controller or headset or else I will BEAT the crap out of you!" I knew I succeeded when I saw him shiver.

"A-aye!" Grabbing the controller and headset, he turned to Lucy.

"Just you watch, Luce. Imma get the highest kills for you!"

I am guessing that the last part wasn't supposed to be said because he blushed and looked away quickly. I looked at him and winked. He blushed even more. **I love knowing their secrets. **

**Fan Fic and Black mail material **I started singing in my head.

"Yosh~! I'm all fired up! Prepare to loose Amai!"

**HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT! **

" YOU SAID IT! YOU SAID!" I started to jump up and down and once, again hugged him.

"Said what?"

"One of you're most famous lines! DUH! You even had that intimidating sparkle in your eyes! KYA~!"

"Oh yeah, Amai. You said we were famous. How are we famous exactly?" Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"You guys star in an anime called, Fairy Tail!"

"Anime?" Lucy and Nastu asked simultaneously.

"You poor, poor children!*wipes imaginary tears away* An anime is a Japanese animation. Japan is a far away country, juss sayin'. You guys wanna see?" I started bouncing up and down. I wanted to see their reactions! It is Lucy and Nastu !

"Okay…"

Once MW3 was completely forgotten and turned off, I went to go get my laptop.

"Just wait here, Fairies!"

I dashed off to my room, almost falling on my face with excitement.

**END! So? Was this chappie better or worse? Thank you for the reviews that I got! ; A ; Much obliged! Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Amai **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings~! I am sorry that I haven't been updating. DX I haven't had time to use my laptop. *sigh* If you guys haven't noticed, some of the chara's are a little OOC. Well, let's move on to the story shall we? BOLD: THOUGHTS BOLD **_**ITALIC: P.O.V.'s **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I got my laptop~!" Amai shouted with joy.

"Yosh~! Put on this 'anime'," The Salamander seemed excited. She hooked her computer on to her TV. She typed in ' ' in the search engine (A.N./ This is the site I go watch my anime) and clicked on the sign that said 'Fairy Tail'. Then she clicked on the first episode and waited for it to load. After it loaded, it started. Amai was so jittery through out the whole episode. She was watching their reactions in amazement. Natsu getting stuck on the train. (he was getting nauseas by just remembering that), meeting the fake salamander, ( Lucy and Natsu were still angry at that guy for impersonating an F.T. mage, mostly Natsu though), Lucy getting washed away by Aquarius'(gram?) magic, ( Lucy still couldn't believe she did that), Natsu overdoing it , ( Natsu kept saying it wasn't his fault and Lucy face-palmed, Amai kept giggling), and last but not least, when Nastu told Lucy to join Fairy Tail ( they were both blushing at this memory). Amai kept showing them episodes until she felt like they got the idea.

"So? How was it?" Amai couldn't contain it anymore. She was smiling from ear to ear, waiting.

"Now I know why I always felt as if someone was watching us…" boredom and a hint of shock dripping from Gray's voice.

At the sound of his deep voice, all three of the teenagers jumped.

"Hey Stripper you're finally awake!"

"Whatever flame-brain!" They were about to get into their oh-so-famous fighting stances, when Amai heard the doorbell ring.

"What was that…and where the heck are we?" It finally hit Gray that they weren't home.

"Well we sorta landed in another dimension. We fell in a park and the girl answering the door, Amai, took us in-,"

"So that's her name, huh?" Natsu finally got her name.

Lucy hit the fire mage upside the head.

"Rude. Anyway, she said we were famous in this world and that there was no magic here, so we have to keep it on the down low. She also showed us this show here called an 'anime'. It's about us so you can guess why she was really excited to see us."

Lucy turned to Natsu when she said the last part. Amai was standing by the door with a young man at her side. They were talking very quietly that Natsu couldn't even hear it. They could see that Amai was smiling real big and a young man shaking his head and exhaling. Gray read the man's lips. He seemed to be saying, 'crazy', 'impossible', and 'must've been dreaming'. When the two teenagers proceeded to walk in the living room, the magical beings scrambled to sit on the couch, curious as to what would happen next.

"But, I wasn't dreaming, Ato-nii-san* !Team Natsu is here!" Amai stopped abruptly to whine to the man known as Ato.

Her brother paused for a second and waved her off.

" I'll believe you when Gray and Natsu become best friends." Ato smirked, knowing that would never happen and continued on without her. He was in the mages' range of hearing and they knew she wasn't lying well because, there they are sitting in their living room. Natsu and Gray had the same idea.

"Just this once okay? For her sake." Gray glared at Natsu.

"You got it Ice-Freak. She's helped us, so this is one of the many things we'll do for her." He whispered.

"Hey Gray, my Best Friend! Wanna go get some ice-cream ?" Nastu fake-laughed.

"Sure Natsu! But only if you agree to go get some of these hot wings with me, afterwards." Gray fake-smiled. **He better believe us!** Nastu and Gray thought angrily. Ato looked from where these mysterious people were sitting.

"Amai…who are these people? Cosplayers? They're pretty good at it. And why are they acting so fake towards each other? Man if this were the real Natsu and Gray, they would be at each other's throats right now! So, in the end, you're lying."

**I was that bad? I thought I did awesome!** Gray and Natsu thought.

"Yes, you guys suck at acting." Lucy seemed to read both of their minds.

"What? They're not cosplayers! They're my friends! And I told you already. It's Lucy, Gray, and Natsu." she stated angrily. **Why doesn't he believe me? **she thought annoyed. Amai threw a pleading glance at Natsu, Lucy, and Gray.

"Yeah, whatever. As if I'll believe you. HA! Nice one. Seriously, I told you, you must've been dreaming. Now get you're cosplaying friends out of the ho-"

He was suddenly cut off when something blue whizzed past his face.

" O_O …what in the … What was that?" Amai and Ato asked, freaking out. Everybody else knew who it was.

"Natsu~!" a squeaky voice shouted.

"Happy~!" Happy flew into Natsu's waiting arms.

"I was so scared! First, we were coming back from a mission, then sucked into a vortex, and then I woke up in a strange room. I also dropped my fiiiishhh~!" cried the fishless blue neko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**FIRST P.O.V.**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It's Happy! He's even cuter in real life! Awe! I just want to squish him! **

"Awe! Happy! Don't cry! I'll buy you more fish, I promise!" I really wanted to make Happy stop crying or else I would start fan-girling again.

" Really strange lady?" Happy said enthusiastically.

"St-strange? *eyebrow twitch* Ye-yeah, I'll buy you fish, but only if you call me Amai, nee?"

"Oh yes! I will stra- I mean Amai!" **Stupid cat! Now I know what drives Lucy crazy!**

"Do you believe me now, Ato-nii-san?" I turned to my brother who was just gawking at our guests. I had to shake him a couple of times, earning a few laughs from Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. I slapped him across the face. Everybody gasped at my action. **What? I always slap him and vice versa. Nothing unusual here. **That time it seemed to work because he was really angry.

"What the heck, man?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"I said, do you believe me."

"Yeah. I do. Sorry for my behavior before. My name is Ato, Amai's older brother." He introduced himself, shaking hands with everyone.

"We would introduce ourselves, but you know who we are already," Lucy smiled.

"I guess. How the heck did this happen, Amai?"

"Huh? Oh, I was playing in the park by myself because mom said (more like begged), before they left, to go to the park to get fresh air. Something about not watching Soul Eater or Fairy Tail all day, I dunno. Anyways, the sky turned dark. I thought it was an eclipse but the darkness was followed by rumbling and a really bright light, and then they fell from the sky. Then I brought 'em here and started to play MW3 and showed them their anime. Then Gray wakes up from his beauty nap, (Natsu laughs), then you come in and then-"

"Okay, jeez. I got it now. Wow. This is amazing. Hmm, well this is going to be fun~! I only have two questions!"

"Okay, come at me bro!" I challenged.

"One: Where's Erza? I thought you said everyone from Team Natsu was here. Two: How are they getting back?" He was starting to pace back and forth.

"The answer to your first question, my dear brother, Erza is-"

"Right here." A booming voice said.

"Why do I keep getting cut off?" I whispered angrily.

"I know right?" Lucy agreed.

"Erza 'Titania' Scarlett! One of my favorite anime charas! She has awoken~!" I said excitedly.

"Whoa, she is even more scary looking in real life," I think my brother was asking for a death wish with that comment.

" Thank you, to both of you, I don't know how we can ever make it up to you." Never mind.

**End! It was boring, I know. But I just had to update. I am sorry ! I will try harder next chapter ~! Bye for now my Little Fairies! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail , if I did, well, it wouldn't be as awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Hiya, Hello~! What's up my little Fairies? Thank you all so much who reviewed! It honestly means a lot. ; 3 ; I have sexy reviewers, juss' sayin'. On with the chapter! BOLD: THOUGHTS BOLD **_**ITALIC: P.O.V's**_

**Dat Line Break **

**In Magnolia…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a whole week since Team Natsu was last seen. Most of the guild kept saying they were okay, for they are Fairy Tail's strongest, in hope to raise their spirits. They didn't know what to make of the situation. The guild was worried, Master was worried, but not as much as Levy, Cana, and of course Juvia. Levy was worried for everyone on Team Natsu, but mostly for Lucy. She is her best friend. Lucy and Levy would always talk about books, and sleep over with Cana and Erza. She missed her friend very much. Cana, Lucy, Levy, and Erza have grown more fond of each other ever since the Tenroujima incident. (A.N./ Did I fail to mention this story takes place after the S. Class exams? *nervous laugh* (O u O ; ) please don't kill me) They would always go shopping, and talk about girl stuff. The first couple of days after their disappearance, Cana and Levy cried and didn't go to the guild. Juvia was concerned for her dear Gray-sama. She not only cried, she flooded the whole guild! It would take months for it to dry completely. But, there was one certain iron-dragon slayer that hated to see the girls cry. Especially Levy. He never showed it though. All he did was munch away on his metal nails and harrumph. One day, all three girls came into the guild with grim faces. It hurt the master and Gajeel to see them like this. Not only did this whole situation tick him off, but it made him feel almost, sad. Gajeel didn't like it one bit. Master, as if being able to read his mind, just looked at him and gave him a simple nod. Gajeel flashed him a toothy grin before stomping his way over to the three depressed mages.

"Alright, you brats! I am tired of seeing you cry, and whine all day long! It is pissing me off." They just simply stared at him, confused and mad.

" …We are not brats! Our fellow nakama has disappeared and you're complaining?" Spit Cana, obviously not happy with the way he was talking to them.

" Juvia misses her Gray-sama and the rest of her family. Of course we're going to be crying! We don't know where they are!" Juvia started tearing up again. Cana immediately ran over to comfort her, hoping that would help prevent another flood.

"What a bunch of babies…tch" He was about to storm off, when he felt a shaking hand on his arm. He stopped and turned around to face a dark looking Levy.

"You BASTARD~!" Levy threw a punch straight in the dragon-slayers face. Him, being stronger than her, didn't move much. But boy, did it hurt, emotionally of course. He knew he was being rude and mean to them, he couldn't help it. It's just the kind of man he is. (A.N./ Get the reference? *nudge nudge* )

" How can you be so heartless, Gajeel? Our nakama has been missing for a little over a week now and you d-don't seem t-to c-care." The bluenette was trying to hold back a sob.

"Idocare.." He mumbled, a very faint blush on his cheeks. He did NOT like where this was going. **Great, Shorty's gonna make me say something un-cool. **

"Wh-what?" Levy blinked the tears threatening to fall, out of her eyes.

"I said I do care, Shrimp! GOD! There! Jeez! I said it! Happy now? I want to find those annoying pests as much as you guys want to! And if I didn't care, why would I ask you guys to come with me to look for them, huh? " **

"Gajeel…" Levy, Cana, Juvia, and well heck, the guild were surprised at his out burst. He was not the one to just state his feelings.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS STARING AT?" He roared toward the rest of the guild.

"God," he huffed in annoyance while rubbing the nape of his neck. **This is not the way I planned it to be. **He was knocked back into reality, when he felt 3 pairs of arms wrap around his torso. He looked down to find Juvia, Cana, and Levy hugging him. Let's just say he looked redder than Erza's hair.

"Arigatou~ Gajiru*" the three _smiling _girls said in unison.

"Wh-whatever…humph. WILL YOU LET GO OF ME?"

The whole guild including Master Macarov started either smiling or laughing at this scene.

**My children are finally smiling. **Thought master, a small smile plastered on his wrinkly face.** I just hope that my other children are safe, where ever they may be. They're strong ,they can take care of themselves. **A frown now replaced his smile, adding even more creases to his aged face.

"Alright~! When do we leave?" asked a very happy Levy.

" Juvia can't wait to find out where her Gray-sama is!" Juvia had little hearts in her eyes, just thinking about the ice-mage.

"When we find them, I'm drinking all the beer in all of Fiore to make up for not drinking this week!" cried Cana, fist in the air.

"Jeez, I regret this now…" mumbled Gajeel.

"Mind repeating that?" Levy just popped out from behind him, making him jump.

"No-nothing! We can start searching tomorrow, if you guys want!" Shouted Gajeel, afraid of what would happen in the future if he made the girls upset.

"Okay~! Tomorrow it is then!" Levy, Cana, and Juvia high-fived. **Just you wait Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray. We're gonna find you. **

**END! So…how was it? Gajeel was OOC. I did mention that a lot of the charas were going to be OOC. So don't throw random objec- OW! WHO THREW THE NATSU PLUSHY FILLED WITH ROCKS? *rubs head* It was a Soul Eater reference, btw. For those who didn't catch it, Sid the Zombie says it. XD Don't forget to R&R! **

*** Thank you, Gajeel.**

**** In the real world** **

**Nastu: "whoa *shivers*I sense a disturbance in the force… "**

**Lucy / Me: "what's wrong natsu? Me: okay? Who let natsu watch star wars?" **

**Natsu: " For some reason, it felt like Gajeel said his feelings…OUTLOUD."**

**L/M: "*pokerface*"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Hello my Fairies~! :D How yew dewin'? Any who~, Thank you so much (again) to every one who reviewed~! XD It feels awesome! I didn't think I would ever get this far! (I put to many exclamation points, if you've guys noticed o-o) BOLD: THOUGHTS BOLD **_**ITALICS: P.O.V.'s. **_**ON WITH THE STORY ~! :D**

~~~~~~~~~~_**Time Skip Two Months: Real World: first P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~**_

It was a quiet August afternoon, the birds were chirping, the stupid dogs were barking, waking me from my slumber…** I swear one of these days I will shoot those effing dogs. That way I will be able to sleep. Muahaha, those dogs won't know what got them. Muahaha, *inner mind gasp* I am so evil…I like it. I'm hungry. What color should I dye my hair? Hmm, I wonder when my schedule is coming…* Realization in 3...2...1...***

"Oh my god, school starts in two freakin' weeks and my hackin' schedule STILL hasn't arrived. I still need to go shopping for school sh-"

" Amai-chan, what are you rambling about? It's barley… 7 in the morning. Keep it down," Lucy threw a pillow at my face. I huffed in utter annoyance, not at her, but at the stupid school district, and those stupid Chihuahuas. **Might as well get up. **I smiled back at the sleeping blonde mage. (A.N./ Creeper? O.O) I started to remember the first night when they got here.

~~~ **Dat Flash Back**~~~

" _Since my parents and the rest of my siblings are away for the rest of the summer, you guys will stay here with my brother and I, okay?" Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza thanked us for what seemed like the millionth time. I felt happy, something interesting was happening in my dull life. _

"_Here are the sleeping arrangements. From now on Erza-san will be sleeping in my parents bedroom, Lucy and myself will share my room, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, will be sleeping in my brother's room, while he sleeps on the couch. Got it?" I glared at Natsu and Gray. They knew if they didn't share, I would reveal their secrets to their crushes. _

"_Any questions? Yes, Happy?"_

"_Can I have a fish before I go to bed?" He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I couldn't resist. I went over to where he was floating and glomped him._

"_You're soo cute~! Ohh! I can just squish you to death! Of course you can have a fish."_

"_Can't…Breathe…"_

"_Oh, hehe sorry" I released the poor suffocating blue cat. _

"_*gasp* T-thank…*gasp* you." _

_~~~At night~~~_

_**I wonder if there's any new Fairy Tail. **_

_I went to go get my laptop from the dining table. I opened a new tab to my favorite anime website. When I clicked on the Fairy Tail sign, it had a little notice on the top in bold letters._

_**The anime ,Fairy Tail, will be discontinued until further notice. We don't know what the problem is. In the mean time, please browse through our collection of animes. **_

"_WHAT? No! That sucks!" I almost cried when I read the stupid notice._

"_What's wrong, Amai?" Erza and Lucy came up to me with very worried faces. _

" _*sigh* Fairy Tail won't be airing anymore. I don't know why…Wait. I think I know the reason." I think I got a little light bulb over my head because I heard a very faint 'POP' sound. _

"_What is it?" _

"_I think the reason that it won't be airing anymore, is because I have some of the characters right here. You guys have completely disappeared from your world. Therefore, no more anime or manga. I wonder how Hiro Mashima-san feels…" I trailed off , imagining Mashima's face if he found out his characters were here in the real world. __**Hehe. Priceless! **_

"_Hiro Mashima? Who's that?" A very confused Lucy and Erza asked._

"_huh? Oh, he's the guy who made the whole Fairy Tail. Eee-Yup~" I added a little popping sound at the end of the 'p'._

"_*yawn* Well, okay. It's great, we found out something new. It has been a very long day, so I think I'll head to bed now. Goodnight." Lucy waved goodbye and headed towards my room. Erza and I bid our good nights along with the rest, and went to bed. _

_**Awesome day. I'll never forget it. **__And with that I fell into a deep slumber. _

_I was still half asleep when I woke up that morning. *Yawn* _

"_Ato-nii-san, I had the strangest dream yesterday." I walked toward my brother who was currently sitting on the couch playing MW3. _

"_Mm, what was this dream of which you speak of?" _

"_I dreamt that I went to the park and there was a bright light and team Natsu fell on the ground. Then I brought them to the house to play MW3. Then you showed up and didn't believe me, until Happy came flying and started talking. Hahaha! What a funny dream, huh? If only that would happen. We would be having all sorts of adventures." I started to rub my eyes, hoping that would get rid of my sleepiness. I looked up and saw my brother with his headphones on. __**That jerk! He was ignoring me the whole time!**_

_I went to the restroom to splash my face with cold water. Darn myself for being too tired. When I was finished, I reached for the towel. I expected to feel something soft yet rough like cloth, but instead I felt something like fur. I slowly opened my eyes to find a sleeping blue cat. _

"_AHH!" _

"_AHH! WHAT, WHAT?" He woke up in a fright. _

_I wanted to run out of the bathroom but I slipped on some spilled water. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I felt two strong arms catch me. _

"_Wha-?" I opened my eyes and saw Gray without a shirt on. I blushed furiously. _

"_Be careful. We don't want our savior to have a concussion, now do we? *wink*" He kept staring at me. It made me uncomfortable and made me blush even more. I felt the heat go to my ears._

"_Hey you okay? You seem to have a fever." Gray touched my forehead. __**So it wasn't a dream…hey wait…WHERE ARE HIS PANTS?**_

"_G-gray…your clothes." I pointed to his well-toned body._

"_Awe, shoot! Be more careful, weirdo!" He went to go find his clothes, which were strewn all over the floor. __**Hehe, that was funny. DID HE JUST CALL ME A WEIRDO ? **_

"_You lliiiiiikkee him," I forgot that Happy was watching._

"_N-no I don't! and don't roll your tongue like that~!" I felt my face heat up, again. __**Stupid cat! This is going to be an interesting summer. **_

~~~**End of Flash Back**~~~

"…ello. Hello~." I blinked a couple of times. Someone was waving their hand in front of my face. **Guess I blanked out. Oops. **

"Ehehe. Sorry. Did you say something?" I looked towards my brother.

" Yeah, mom and dad called and said they're gonna be here tomorrow. Also I checked the mail and your schedule is here." He put the phone down and threw the envelope at my face.

"Gee, thanks." **I wonder what classes I got! I'm so excited!**

"Good morning roomies~!" Shouted a very happy Natsu.

"Pipe down, will ya, Fire-breath?"

"Ah? What was that Snow Cone?"

"I hope you boys are behaving." Erza shot them a glare.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" This happened almost every single morning since they came. **What a bunch of weirdo's. My schedule can wait, time to make breakfast. **

~~~~**After Breakfast**~~~~

"Ahh, that was good~!" Natsu held his bulging stomach. He always asks for more along with my brother and Gray (surprisingly), so Lucy, Erza, and I learned to make a lot of food.

"I agree with Natsu, thanks Amai, Erza, Lucy." My brother stood up and put our plates in the sink and washed them.

"Freaking awesome, juss' sayin." **Uhh oh. Seems like Gray picked up a few words from us. (^ w ^ ;) **

" No problem Ato-nii-san, Gray, Natsu." We all smiled and went back to cleaning up. A few minutes later, Lucy found my schedule.

"Hey what's this? May I take a look?" **Might as well tell her yes, she's already opened it. **

"Okay." (A.N./ I'm putting down the classes that I wanna get, some of them I know I'm getting.)

" 1 Period: Marching Band , 2 Period: Geometry, Tutorial*, 3 Period: Honors Chemistry, 4 Period: A.P. World History, 5 Period: Art 1 , and 6 Period: Honors English 2. What's this schedule for?"

Upon hearing my new schedule, I started doing a happy dance.

"Oh this? These are my classes for school. Right now we're on break, but in two weeks, my high school life starts again. Boo~"

"Ohh! That sounds really interesting. I wonder what it would be like to join this high school."

"Lucy…*pokerface* THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"What is?"

"Why don't you, Natsu, Gray, and Erza enroll in my high school? It would be fun, plus it'll give you guys something to do."

"Alright, I'll go talk with the rest of the gang and see if they wanna go."

"Awesome~! Whoo! It'll be so much fun! We can go shopping and have lunch together!"

I started to have little fantasies about what would happen if they were to meet my friends and join school.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Lucy stood up from the table and walked to the living room to discuss our ideas to the rest of her team. After a few minutes of me squirming in my chair, Lucy came up to me and put on a smile.

" Erza and the rest decided we would join you. "

"WHOO~! Uhh-huh! Oh yeah! Thank you Lucy~! Erza, Natsu, Gray go get ready~! We're going to Wildcat City High School to enroll you."

"Hai~!" They all dashed off to get ready leaving me to fan-girl.

**Oh my god they're actually coming to my school! Whoo! This is going to be one heck of a year. Be ready Wildcat students, Fairy Tail is coming to high school! **

**END! Sorry it was so boring. =3= Well anyways, tell me what you guys think! Wouldn't you guys be excited if they were going to your school? I kept getting distracted by listening to Despairs' Ray , Black Veil Brides, and Slipknot. I shouldn't do that while writing a story XD HA! What's done is done. O-O Don't forget to R&R! Until next time! ^ w ^ **

***Tutorial is like a free period in which we can do homework or just do nothing. Let me just tell you, it is awesome, and it literally saves our lives. :D* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Bros~! Sorry that I haven't updated. You know 4****th**** of July and stuff. Also, I have been really lazy and writer's block to top it all off. *begs* Please! Don't kill me! I have a husband and…no I don't…But STILL! I WANT TO LIVE! *Forever Alone* Anywhales, on with the story~! [._.]~ 3 BOLD: THOUGHTS BOLD **_**ITALIC: P.O.V.'s**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up, Nastu! We don't have all day you know!" Lucy huffed impatiently.

"I am NOT going on that contraption! Hng!" Natsu, just by the mere thought of riding a car, started to gag.

"Nastu, if we don't go now, the mall is going to close and we won't be able to buy our school supplies and clothes. Please, just get in the car~" Lucy gave Natsu the puppy-dog look. He suddenly forgot about his motion sickness and started to blush.

"O-okay…" Satisfied with his answer, Lucy got in the back seat of the black truck.

"Hey Salamander, why do you look like a tomato?" Amai came out of her house with Gray, Erza, Ato, and Happy in her arms. She patted his back a little too rough.

"Whhaatt? M-My face is NOT red, PSHH!"

"Whatever you say, Lucy-lover." "Don't say it so loud!"

" Oi, Flame Brain, let's get goin'!" Gray was already in the truck, claiming the window seat.

" Tch, whatever," With that, he walked off getting the other window seat. (A.N./ Lucy's in the middle.)

"Ato-nii-san, ready to go? "

"Yup, all set. Come on Erza-san you get the front seat, Amai get's the middle." (A.N./ It's one of those trucks that have 3 seats in front and 3 seats in the back? XD)

"Okay, Ato-san. Let's get going."

Ato started up the truck and drove off to the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**FIRST P.O.V.**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once on the way over there and everyone was comfortable, I put one of my favorite songs on. I was scrolling through the list of songs when I DIDN'T hear Natsu gagging. **How strange, did we leave him behind?** I decided to check up on them.

"Hey Natsu, you okay back there?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

**What the heck? Why isn't he gagging or barfing? Thank god he isn't, but still. **

"Well, you haven't been complaining about your tummy and stuff,"

"That's true. Natsu…you're scaring me." Lucy was giving him a weird look.

"Nastu, you're strange. Lucy you're getting weirder~!"

"Shut it, cat!"

"There must be a reason for the sudden change, but what?" Erza was in deep thought. **Wow, this is really weird. Erza-san is really cute when she's in deep thought! Oh great! I'm being weird again…**

"Ne! Ato-nii-san. What do you think it is?"

" Well, maybe it is because the car moves less than a train or a carriage. Maybe? I don't know."

"Hmm…that could be it, because the carriage moves a lot due to the bumpy roads, and well the train just sucks." He smiled after giving us his answer.

*Our reactions to Natsu's answer: POKER FACE*

"Do my ears deceive me? Or did Natsu just say something smart?" Gray and I just said, stunned.

"What? ! I have brains! I may not show it, but I do!"

" Yeah, don't doubt Natsu!" Happy immediately started to defend his adoptive father. **Oh how cute!**

"How adorable~! Happy, you get a fish when we get back home~!"

"YAY~!" He nuzzled into my arms more.

"Okay, now that we solved this, when does school start?" Erza turned to me.

"Well, I think school starts August 27th. It's going to be fun, I promise!"

"Thank you."

"Hey guys, we're here…"

We arrived at the mall sooner than expected.

"Cool, let's go!"

We all got out of the truck and went inside the huge building.

"WHOA!" Team Natsu just stood with their mouths wide open.

" Happy you can't talk here or even move okay? I am sorry, but people here get freaked out easily okay? Pretend to be a plush toy." I whispered to the cat.

"You got it!" He gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I giggled at his expression. I turned to the other mages. Now that I look at them, they looked abnormally beautiful. Natsu was wearing a black and blue plaid button up shirt, with a black vest on top. He was wearing loose black skinny jeans and blue and gray vans. Lucy was wearing beige, high-waist shorts, a white ruffled top with a grey cardigan, and floral bow wedged sandals. Erza was wearing a ruffle trim top with black skinny jeans and black lace pumps. Gray was wearing loose grey, ripped up skinny jeans with an open, short-sleeved dress shirt and a black muscle shirt underneath with black chucks. **Damn them for being so good looking. **

" *sigh* Guys, close your mouths. You're going to catch flies. Let's go get clothes first. Hmm, Natsu and Grey, you go with my brother, he'll show you where to buy clothes."

"Yosh~!" They walked off towards the south end of the mall.

"Lucy-san, Erza-san, come with me. we're going to a store called Forever21 then we'll go to Macy's. I think you'll find clothes there that suits your tastes. Then after we're done, we're going to where the boys were headed so I can buy my clothes."

"Okay,"

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

Once they were done getting their clothes, we headed with the boys. I headed towards HotTopic. There, I would be buying my shirts and accessories. After I finished paying for my stuff, we went to meet the boys at the food court.

"Thank you, Amai-san. For every thing." Breaking the comfortable silence, Erza and Lucy hugged me.

"E-eh? .*Blush* No problem. Honestly, I should be thanking you guys. You are my heroes. You made my life..ehh how do I say this, NOT boring. You became the friends that I never had. You became nakama." **don't cry, don't cry. I cannot seem weak in front of them. **Surprisingly, Lucy and Erza were already crying. I didn't know how to deal with this situation*, so I hugged them back and gently pushed them away.

"L-let's get going, they're probably waiting for us."

"Okay." Erza and Lucy were wiping their tears.

"Girls are wierrrdd~!" I forgot I was still holding happy in my arms.

"HUSH HAPPY!" I had to scold him. I didn't want anyone to find out that I had a talking cat.

"Lucy, Erza, Happy, Amai~!" I turned around and saw my brother , Natsu, and Gray run towards us.

"Where are your bags?" Lucy asked them.

"Oh, we put them in the car already. I want to go home and play some MW3 with Gray and Ato." Nastu responded. **Wow, he hasn't even been here for two months and he has already claimed my house as his own. (=_=;) Whatever, I guess I'll just have to live with it.**

"Sure whatever. Let's go, I am getting tired of holding Happy."

"Prepare to loose Snow cone, Ato-san~!"

"Pshh, yeah right. I'll win."

" I have been playing longer than any of you guys, so I am winning."

" Challenge accepted."

"Boys," Erza, Lucy and I shook our heads and followed the boys back to the truck and headed home.

**END! Yup, this chapter sucked due to my eagerness to upload it. I won't be uploading for a couple of more days because I am going on idk where, but I am finally getting out of the house~! Whoo! Oh the ideas for Erza's and Lucy's clothes came from Forever21, and Natsu and Gray…I just made it up. **

**DISCLAIMER: Amai-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, Forever 21, Macy's, not Hottopic. **

**Amai: Thank you very much, Mr. D! See you later, Fairies. The next chapter is when Team Natsu and I go to school. Sorry for the lack of dialogue. **

*** Crona Much? O.e **


	9. Chapter 9

**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN~! I'm baack~! :D Sorry I haven't been updating. I went on vacation to Mexico. It was awesome, but sadly, I got sunburned DX. Terrible thing, I tell you. On to the story~! Bold: Thoughts Bold Italic: P.o.v's**

**DISCLAIMER: Amai doesn't own Fairy Tail, blah, blah, blah! **

**Somewhere in Earthland, deep inside a forest… **_**THRID P.O.V.**_

" Gah! Where the heck are we ?" A very frustrated Gajeel grabbed the sides of his head.

" Calm down, Gajeel. We'll find our way back to the guild…I hope." Levy was patting the Iron-Dragon slayer's back.

"Juvia's tired and wants to find Gray-sama and the others"

" I need booze. My supply is gone."

**Sweat drop**

"Well maybe if you hadn't drunken it all in the first two weeks, you wouldn't be complaining!"

" Guys! Stop fighting!" Levy and Juvia shouted together.

" Come on. Let's keep going. There must be a way out of this forest." The team has been searching for Team Natsu for over two months, now. As you figured, they were lost in a forest, thanks to Gajeel, who didn't want to ask for directions. They continued walking, until they found a clearing. The clearing was small, flowers and bushes everywhere. In the middle of the clearing, was a small, wooden cottage. Smoke was coming out of the chimney.

"Hey guys, look! A cottage! Maybe someone is in there who can help us get out of here!" Levy started running towards the little house.

"OI! Pipsqueak! Come back here!"

" W-wait for Juvia!"

" Ugh, I hope they have beer or something."

The remaining mages started after the small bluenette. When Levy reached the cottage, she stepped back a little.

"Whoa, what great power,"

"So are you going to knock or what?" Gajeel, Juvia, and Cana had already reached her.

" Kya~! Don't scare me like that! And, YES, I am going to knock." Levy knocked eight times* on the wooden door.

"Hello? Is some one there? My friends and I got lost and we were hoping if you could help us get out of here." Levy shouted.

**No response.**

"Hello~?" Again, no one answered.

"Okay, no one is coming. We should ju-"

" You called?" The wooden door opened to reveal a very old woman wearing a dark cloak that concealed her face.

"Uh, yes. I was just saying that we need di-"

" Directions. Yes." The old woman cut her off. " Come inside and I'll assist you and your friends." She had a creepy smile plastered on her face. The girls lit up , but Gajeel was just staring at the lady. **Hmm…I can feel immense power radiating off of her. And why does she smell faintly of vanilla and strawberries? Bunny-Girl? No way. **

"Gajeel. Are you coming?" Levy was poking his sides, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah…" He bent down to Levy's height and whispered in her ear, " Something is off about this lady. I sense a lot of power coming off of her and she smells like Bunny-Girl. It's very faint, but I can smell it."

Levy was taken aback. **What? Lucy? How can this lady be associated with Lucy? I better find out. Finally, a clue. **

" I felt it as well. Let's find out." They both nodded.

**~ Inside~**

"Okay, Oba-san. How do we get out of these damn woods?" Cana asked. Levy and Juvia shot her a be-more-respectful look.

" Well, all you do is go to your right, walk about 5 feet, then you'll find a cobble stone path. That should lead you straight out of here."

"That's it? Wow. Okay, thanks!" Cana thanked the lady.

" I have a question. Did you happen to see 4 mages and a cat. A blonde, a pinkette, a red-head, and a bluenette?" Gajeel was giving the old lady a glare. Levy saw the old woman's eyes widen at the description.

"Well? Did you or did you not?" He pushed on. The old lady's smile faltered a bit when he started to come closer.

" What if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Imma beat the living hell out of you until you give me answers." Cana and Juvia were surprised.

"What kind of answer is that? Tell us, yes or no?" He was suddenly grabbing the old lady by the collar of her cloak. His eyes, glowing a darker shade of red. Lips pulled back in a snarl.

" Very well. Since I don't want my house to get destroyed and I don't want to kill you people, I'll help you. Just put me down." Gajeel huffed, but complied. Juvia , Cana, and Levy didn't let their guard down.

" To answer your question: Yes. I did see them. In fact, the blonde one bumped into me and made me fall. I wasn't in the best of moods, so to say, that day. So to have a little fun, I sent them to another dimension." She smiled, happy to see their reactions at her news.

"What? Dimension?"

"Yes… dimension." The creepy lady said with a bored expression.

"How the HELL are we going to get our nakama back?" Cana was about to punch the lady when she said, " I am feeling nice today, which is odd of me, so I'll continue to help. I shall give you this power that will help you get back. But, you'll have a time limit of a week to find them. If you don't make it back before the week ends, you and your _precious _friends will be stuck in that dimension forever."

" Gi-hi~! Of course we'll make it back!"

" How do you use this power to get back?" asked Levy.

" All you do is draw this circle **shows very fancy magic circle **and just picture yourselves back home. Easy as that."

"Okay. Thank you, creepy lady!"

"**lip twitch** Shut it! I am going to transport you over to the dimension to where they are. Just a warning. You might get a huge migraine, after."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Just hurry." Shouted a very impatient Gajeel.

"Juvia is finally going to see her Gray-sama" She had little hearts in her eyes.

" Minna~" Levy and Cana said in unison.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

The creepy woman put her boney hands out and started to chant in what seemed to be a very ancient and foreign language. A magic circle appeared from under the team and a dark purple light flashed. A black whole started to form and the mages where sucked right in. After, they had disappeared, the old woman started cackling and walked over to a desk and flipped over an hourglass.

" Your weeks begins now…"

**END! Boom! What's gonna happen next? D: R&R! Thank you~! :D **

***Gotta keep the symmetry or else a certain reaper is coming after me! *Soul Eater* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello there. Wow. Updating twice in one day? I am on a roll! I will be substituting names for friends/ teachers, etc. Bold: Thoughts Bold Italic: P.o.v.'s **

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, do I have to repeat myself?**

_**FIRST P.O.V.**_

I don't know how it ended up being like this. I think I blacked out for a couple of minutes. Let's rewind shall we?

~**Rewind~**

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray… COULD YOU GUYS BE ANY SLOWER?" **My Death, they better not make us late on our first day of school. **I thought they would get ready sooner, but I thought wrong. I looked towards the clock. _6:30 a.m. _**Ugh, this is what I get for being a band geek. Practice in the morning. **

"We're almost done, Amai-chan!" A very peppy Lucy shouted from my room.

" Yeah, just a few more touches, okay?" Erza replied from the bathroom.

"Why are we even going this early to school anyways?" Natsu was walking out of my brother's room rubbing his head.

" Yeah, for once I agree with flame- head over here," said Gray.

I started shaking in frustration. "I already explained this! I have band practice in the morning! Now hurry up! If you don't hurry up, I am going to get angry, and no one likes me when I am angry,"

"Oh dear god. We're going!" Lucy and Erza were suddenly outside, and Gray and Natsu were wide awake.

"Good. Off we go." Before I left, I grabbed Happy off of the couch and put him in my arms.

Once outside, I put on my sunglasses and backpack.

" Remember the plan?" I looked at Natsu. He was looking confused.

" **Facepalm** Okay, Happy is going to pretend to be my stuffed animal okay? And the rest of you guys are going to be my incredibly hot cousins. Let's just hope no one recognizes you guys."

" Incredibly hot?" They said in unison.

" Yes, hot. Jeez, so what? You guys are very good looking. Take the compliment." I said with a straight face.

" Will I get fish afterwards?"

"Yes, Happy."

" Yay!"

I giggled. I took out my phone to see what time it was. _6:50 a.m. _

" Oh my Death! I'm going to be late!" Band practice started around 7. My band teacher throws a nasty fit if we come late. I did not want to see the wrath of Mrs. D. So, I started running.

"Wait, Amai!" They started calling after me, but I ignored them. **If I sprint the rest of the way, I'll barely make it! Yosh! **

I see the band room! I busted through the door all dramatic like. I think I even cracked the wall.

"AMAI RODO!"

" **huff, huff, huff. **I AM HERE!"

" Good. Now go get your instrument." Mrs. D kept looking at her screen.

"**sweat drop **Hehe…kay." I started walking towards the drum room when I felt a very strong demonic presence. The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up.

" Ha-Happy? Do you feel that?" I whispered looking down.

" Yeah. Want to know who it is?"

" I think I have an idea. Is it Erza?"

" Yup,"

" Amai~…"

I felt a shaking hand on my shoulder. Too scared to turn around, I told the closest person nest to me, " It was nice knowing you," I had tears in my eyes and they just replied with a nod and a freaked out expression. Erza spun me around.

" Don't you ever leave us behind like that again, do you understand?"

"Ye-yes, ma'am!" I gave her a salute, set Happy down on a table and went to go get my instrument.

"That was close." I let out breathe I didn't realize I was holding.

" Are you okay, Amai?" I tuned to see who had said that.

" Yeah, great… TALL PERSON! What's up? " I gave him a high five. If you're wondering why I call him that, it's because he is freakishly tall for his age. His real name is Robert, but I'll just stick with Tall Person.

" SHORT PERSON! **High fives back**. Well for starters, I almost saw you die. Who was that freaky lady anyways?"

"Oh her, ahaha. She's Erza. My hot cousin. I have other hot cousins attending this school, as well. I brought 'em along so they can meet people and such."

" Oh, well that's cool. May I meet them?"

" Sure, after we're done practicing."

"Okay~!"

I walked out of the little room so I could see how my 'hot cousins' were doing. The first thing I see is Natsu and Gray fighting. I clenched my teeth in anger. Inside I was amused. My band mates were looking at them really funny.

" Oh Natsu, Gray. You guys are behaving right?" I folded my arms across my chest. I saw them calm down.

" Yes! Best friends! Ahaha…." They swung an arm over each other.

" Great. Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray. We're about to head out so just follow me, kay?"

" Okay~." We started to go outside, when I felt multiple people attack me. I was on the ground in seconds.

" WHAT THE HECK? WHO TACKLED ME?"

" Amai~! Are you Alright?" Team Natsu was right by my side.

"Yeah, I am fine."

" Do you want me to beat them up?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

" Hold up, let me just see who it is you are going to beat up," I got up off of the floor.

" Hey, weenie. Who are these people?" **Hey I know that voice… **She slung an arm around me.

" Call me weenie one more time, I swear I am going to kick you!" I turned around to face my one best friends. Danny, or the weird, Pickle loving girl.

" Such a nice reunion…"

" Shut it!" I saw my another one of my friends walk towards me.

" Oh calm down. I'm going to kick you. You haven't even made contact with any of us this whole summer. Did you die, go to hell, then come back?"

" Yes, Danny and Sam. I died, went to hell, then come back. Sorry, I was playing Monopoly with the devil. It was one heck of a game, I tell you."

" Invite us next time." Danny and Sam finally noticed my body guards.

" Whoa, introduce us when we get back, kay?"

" Kay. Let's get going or else Mrs. D is going to murder us."

" Who were those strange people?" Natsu asked. The rest looked at me worriedly.

" Oh, those weirdos. They're my best friends. Danny, the taller one, and Sam, the shorter one. They like making my life a living hell. But I love them. I'll kick them both later for tackling me. It's their way of saying hello to me."

" Oh okay. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Amai-san." Erza said, " but if anyone else tries to hurt you, I'll kill them." I shivered.

" Yes!"

**~~After Practice~~**

"That was amazing! Never seen anything like it before!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Why thank you."

" What was that? All those fancy moves?" Natsu asked.

"Oh that's our field show for the upcoming football games."

" **sniff** That was beautiful!" Erza was… crying?

" Erza-san are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked.

" Such beauty. Where is your teacher? I would like to tell her what a magnificent job you guys did." She had sparkles in her eyes.

**Oh dear god, **" Uhm, okay. But we weren't that great. She's over there, by the water fountain."

" I'll be back!" She dashed off.

"**sweat drop **Hmm.. It's 7:45. Better start walking back to class so I can change." I mumbled to myself.

" HEY WEENIE!"

" Greaatt…"

"Yes, Danny, Sam?" My eye brow was twitching.

" Introduce us to your friends."

" Oh yeah. Lucy, Natsu, Gray come here please! And they're my cousins. " I shouted to them. They were sitting on a bleacher.

" Yes, Amai-chan?" Lucy asked, holding Happy in her arms. Natsu had his hands on the back of his head and Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" Remember those two idiots that attacked me earlier this morning?" I glared at my friends.

" Hey!"

" Yeah," they said in unison.

" Well, here's your 'proper' introduction. Danny, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. Sam, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray." I motioned to each other. They shook hands.

" You gots some really sexy cousins, Weenie." Danny winked at Team Natsu.

" Uhh, thank you?" Lucy said blushing.

" Get used to her pervy-ness." I stated bluntly. Sam was about to kick Danny, *Danny and Sam are a thing*, when we heard a low rumble.

" Hey do you guys here that?" Gray said, looking around.

" Yeah. EARTHQUAKE TIME!" Sam, Danny, and I shouted. It wasn't an earthquake as we expected, but it was a group of guys and girls running towards us with hearts in their eyes. My eyes widened.

" Hey, why is a mob running towards us?" Natsu asked.

" I don't know, but whatever none of our business," Gray said, looking away. Then out of nowhere they came rushing towards us. **Oh no.**

**BOOM **

~~**Time Skip**~~

It's dark. I didn't know where I am. I took a step forward, trying to find a way out. I kept wandering, until I saw a very bright light. **Yes! I'm finally getting out of here! **As I reached for the blinding light, it started morphing into a small girl. **What the heck? **

" Your time in this world is ending, child." **What? What is this midget saying? I'm going to die?**

" No, you aren't going to die. Now it's time to wake up" **What? Wait I don't understand! Come back! **I tried to run after her, but my feet were stuck to ground.

"..AKE UP! WAKE UP!" I felt shaking me and screaming at me.

" WHAT?" I jolted up from…where ever I was laying from and saw that Danny was yelling at me.

" What… happened?" I suddenly had a major headache. **Ouch. **

" Well, you remember that mob that came after us?" Danny said, a tick mark forming on her forehead.

" Uhh, yeah?"

" They were after your hot cousins'. Sam and I tried to help you out before it was to late, but a girl knocked you out with her purse. I swear, even though I am a girl, I still don't understand what they carry in there." She shook her head. Brown locks going everywhere.

" What the frigg? Are people here THAT desperate. **sigh** that explains the headache. Anyway, where are my cousins?" I did not want them to get in trouble again.

" They're in class, actually."

" Oh, good. Hey, what time is it?"

" 12:25. It's almost lunch." I just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh my death. I was out for 3 WHOLE PERIODS? ON MY FIRST DAY?" **Wha…what? I'm going to hunt this girl down. **

Breaking me from my thoughts, Danny suggested we should go to lunch and look for my 'hot' cousins.

~~Outside~~

" Gahh! How hard can it be? He has pink hair and has a blue stuffed cat!" Lunch was almost over and we still haven't found Team Nastu. I didn't want Danny to miss the remainder of her lunch, so I told her to leave.

" **sigh** I can't believe I lost Team Natsu…" I was about to cry when I saw pink hair. **Yes, yes! I finally found them! **I started to walk towards the pink spot, when my heart sank. It was the popular table. **Oh no. I didn't want this to happen. **Let's just say, the populars and I had history. The group's leader, Brittney Williams, hates me. We used to be best friends until we came into high school. That when she started becoming a b***. I became the 'emo, rock, anime, freak', and she became the school s**t. Rich and beautiful, so no one cares if she really is a big, fat bully. Anyways, enough of her. I clenched my fists, I didn't want to beat her to a pulp on my first day, and headed towards the table. I saw that She had Gray and Natsu by the arms. I almost gagged. Erza and Lucy were being held hostage, well, held by the waist by two of that ugly beast's minions. Once I made it to the table, she stopped her annoying laugh.

" Hey Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray. Care to join me to lunch?" Before any of them could even answer, Brittney cut them off.

"No. They can't. Can't you see, they're already with me?" She tried to glare at me with those mascara caked eyes of hers.

" They're MY cousins and I am supposed to be with them, Brittney. Plus, you can't answer for them." I stated boringly. Honestly, this whole situation was boring.

" Tch. Cousins or not, they're populars now. Leave Anime Freak. Go play with your other freak of friends. Or maybe, just go die…Hahaha!" **That's it. I am going to beat her up. **Team Natsu were just looking at the both of us.

" Okay Miss 'Rich and Beautiful. I have had it with you. You are constantly calling me names and making your friends beat me up, when I did nothing wrong. Call me whatever you want, make me bleed how ever many times you want, just so you can feel better, but no one Talks bad about my nakama." For some reason, I started to feel a surge of power within me. My vision started to get red with all the anger. I started to picture her getting hurt and I felt something coming out of my palms, But she spoke up again.

" Why are you shaking, Freak? Tch. The bell's about to ring, so you can have them back for now. Just you wait, talk to me like that one more time, and you won't know what hit you." With that her and her posy left the table. I let out a loud sigh.

"Hey you okay?" Lucy asked as I was walking towards them.

" Yeah, just peachy." **What was that? **

" You sure? You were shaking." Gray was staring at me with concern filling his eyes.

" Your clothes." I pointed out.

" Ack!"

" Lucy, I don't want to tell you how to pick your friends and all, but please, just stay away from Brittney. She's messed up in the head and heart. I don't want you guys to end up like her …_and hurt me._" I whispered the last part.

" I know she is. One second we were coming out of class and then her group was around us dragging us over here."

" Jeez. From now on let's meet up by the gate, and we'll go to lunch together."

" Okay, sounds good to me." I gave her a hug, when I saw Natsu and Erza arguing? With each other.

"Hey are Erza and Nastu fighting or something?"

" No why?"

" Well, it seems as if they're arguing about something." I pointed to a tree.

" Hmm, I don't really know. Let's go see what's wrong."

" Gray, we're going with Natsu and Erza. Wanna come?" I asked the now dressed Ice Mage.

" Sure"

~~ At the Tree~~

" I can't explain it, Erza! She felt really powerful! Somehow familiar ,too."

" Who felt uberly powerful?" I asked.

" Erm…no one." Erza said. **Lies!**

" 'kay… let's get going. I don't want to miss the rest of my classes." I took hold of the ever so quiet Happy from Nastu's arms. I linked one of my arms with Erza.

" What? This is how my best friends and I walk to class." I told her.

" O-oh okay." She smiled.

~~Time Skip 2 DAYS~~

It's been two days ever since that incident with Brittney and that strange dream. It was really cloudy outside. Seeing the weather would make you think that it would be super cold. No. It was humid. Disgusting.

" Ugh, why does it have to be so humid?" Happy asked.

" We live in a desert." I responded. We had a fourteen minute break before tutorial started so no one was around to hear Happy talk.

" Are you guys enjoying it here? With me?"

" Huh ? Of course! You and your brother have been so nice to us. Of course we miss home, but you are our nakama as well." Natsu had to go and say that. The rest seemed to agree with him.

" Okay. I was just wondering." I looked towards the sky.

" Hmm. Looks like there's going to be a thunder storm. We'd better head inside." We were standing when thunder and lightning hit the middle of the street.

"Whoa! Okay we better hurry. I'm scared." Lucy said, suffocating me in her chest.

" Lucy, I can't b…reathe.!" I was struggling against her hard grip.

" Wha? Oh sorry!" She let go of me.

" No matter what people tell you, you're strong." I backed away from her slightly.

" Tha-"

**Rumble **

" Do you guys feel that?" Erza and I said.

"Yeah, that's a lot of power." It was coming from where the lighting had come from. The wind was starting to pick up and again thunder and lightning everywhere. After it subsided, we saw four figures. The shadows was making it hard to see them.

" Wait, I know that smell. Iron." Natsu was sniffing the air.

" And I know that voice," said the stranger.

" No way! Gajeel!" I said. **More Fairy Tail Mages?**

"EHH?" We shouted.

**End! Sorry for my lack in experience with sound effects. *bows* R&R guys! Thank you. I haven't been able to upload because of internet problems so please bear with me! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~! I'm BACK! WHOO! My interweb is back! *sobs* On to the -sniff- STORY! :D Bold: Thoughts Bold Italics: P.o.v.'s Even though it is mostly 'my' P.O.V.**

"Ehh?" More Fairy Tail mages? **That probably means they found out a way for Team Natsu to go back home. **

" This was easier than I thought," Cana was rubbing her head.

" GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted in glee. She started to run towards him to give him a hug, but he just side-stepped. She fell on her face.

" Gray you douche bag!" I went to go help Juvia up.

" Thank you…. **stare**….LOVE RIVAL~!" **Lol, what? **

" No. Just, no. come on let's get up off of the floor gorgeous," I winked at her. **Muahaha, I love making people feel uncomfortable. **She started blushing.

"Umm, o-okay."

" Lu-Chan, Erza-san, Nastu, Happy, Gray! We finally found you!"

" Levy-chan!/Cana/Juvia!" While they were having a happy reunion I started to walk back to class. I didn't want to disturb them so I just let them be, until I heard my name.

" Who's talking smack?" I turned around to find a very scared and blushing? Nastu.

" Eh? N-no smack talking here, Amai! I was just telling them how you saved us and ..yeah."

"Oh okay. Hey why are you blushing? Thinking of a certain blonde?" I teased.

" What? No! Now shh!" He turned more red than Erza's hair.

" Okay, hey you can tell them to go to my house and to take Happy with him. I gave him a key. Tutorial's about to start, so get a move on. I introduce myself later!." With that I ran off. I knew that they were going to leave, but not this soon. We still haven't had any cool adventures yet. I ran inside my classroom and went to my desk and started to silently cry. **No I can't cry. They aren't real. They have to go back home. Sigh. Here he comes. **

" Why are you crying?" Natsu asked. He furrowed his brows together, creating little wrinkles. I smoothed out the folds.

" You know, if you always worry, those will become permanent. And I wasn't crying. Crying is stupid. No point. Humph." I turned my attention back to the white board.

" Hey! You were crying. I can smell the salt on your face." He frowned.

" Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. Lucy, Erza, and Gray entered the room after our discussion.

~~**After school, My House**~~

After we came home, I just ignored the lounging mages and locked myself into my room, and put a my Zune on shuffle. One on of my favorite songs came on, Coffin by the Black Veil Brides. **Why am I acting like this? Ever since that dream I've been on edge. Why? **

**Knock, Knock. **I turned down my music and went beside the door. **Why must they always cut me off from my thoughts? **

"May we come in?"

"Who's this 'we' ?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Erza, Cana, Levy, Juvia, and myself." I sighed and opened the door. Once they came into my room, I went back to my bed and raise the volume up a little bit higher.

" Natsu said you were crying," Erza stated.

" Was not," **Lies. **The little voice in my head said. **Shut up! **

" Don't lie to us," Lucy started to get angry.

" **sigh **fine, I was crying. You happy now?"

" Yes. Very." Erza said.

" May I ask, why were you crying?" Lucy came to sit beside me. I got my little 'Death the Kid' plushy and hugged it.

" I…" I didn't want to tell them the real reason I was crying or else they would be upset.

"Go on. Look, we won't be angry or upset with your answer, if that's what you're worried about." Erza came to sit on the other side.

" I…I don't want you guys to leave me. Ever since you came over here, in my world, It has felt as if I have a real smile and friends again. **squeezes DTK plushy harder **I know I have Danny and Sam, but they don't know what I feel. I try and try, but I just can't relate to them. But for some reason, it feels as if I've known all of you for a very long time. Haha, what am I saying. YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" I broke down. I felt tears streaming down my face. **Why can't I remember my past? I have my family, but they never talk about my past. **I felt people embrace me. I tried to wipe the tears away, but it didn't help. The tears just kept coming. **Why am I so weak? **

" We are real, don't forget that. Look, we're here right now, right? So don't go spouting that nonsense." Lucy said hugging me. She's right. They are all here. **Shoot, I am crying like a baby and I still haven't introduced myself. **I stood up slowly and bowed slightly.

" Forgive me, Levy-san, Cana-san, and Juvia-san. I'm crying and I still haven't introduced myself. My name is…" **What? What is she doing here? **

" Is she okay?" I heard someone talking but I couldn't make out who it was. **What was Mavis doing here? Why can't the other's see her? I need to call my brother. **I tried to reach for my phone, but it was too late. Darkness engulfed me, once more.

"…MAI~!"

~~_**THIRD P.O.V.**_~~

"Amai! Amai!" Erza had caught her before she hit the floor. Her Death the Kid plushy was still in her arms. It looked as if she was having a seizure of some sort. Eyes rolled back into her head, she was convulsing.

" Get her cell phone and call her brother!" Erza shouted at Lucy.

" Right!" While Lucy was trying to get a hold of her brother, the guys came busting through her door.

" What happened?" Gray was looking around, looking to see if anyone was hurt.

" Amai, she's convulsing or having a seizure. I am not sure. But we're calling her brother."

" Okay her brother's coming over and he's getting medical help." Lucy said.

" Do you think she's going to be okay?" Levy asked.

" Amai…" Little Happy was tearing up.

~~_**Time Skip**_~~

" WHERE IS SHE?" Ato had finally broken down her bedroom door.

" She's right here in my arms," Erza said as calmly as possible.

" In here," He signaled the paramedics to where she was at. The magical humans saw the medics wheel away there saviour.

" I'm going to the hospital. Want to come? " Ato asked the mages.

" Yes," they answered.

" Good. How about when she gets released we'll throw her a party." He suggested.

" Great idea!"

"Will there be alcohol? " Cana asked.

" Erm…sure?" Ato wasn't sure.

" Now let's go! I wanna see Amai's smiling face when she wakes up!" Natsu stated, fists already on fire.

" Aye!" Happy and Ato shouted. And with that they left.

~~ _**FIRST P.O.V**_.~~

**Where am I ? **As I looked around, I noticed I was in the Dark again. **Great, not this place again. Sigh. Better start finding that midget so I can get some questions answered. **

" Hey! I MAY BE SHORT, BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME A MIDGET!"

**Who's there? **I spun around , only to see no one there.

" Me!"

**Seems legit… Alright 'ME', where am I? and where are you? **

" Yes, very. You are in the Darkness of course! And I am…In front of you."

**What? **I backed away slightly. The light radiating off of its body was blinding me. **Ack! Quit it with that light of yours! Can't you see it's dark and the sudden light makes me BLIND? **

" Hahaha, okay. I'll dim my light."

**Thank you! **After it lessened its brightness, I saw its face. **Green eyes, blond, ankle length hair, and a long dress… You're Mavis. Founder of Fairy Tail. What are you doing here and what do you want with me?**

" That I am. First off, seeing that some of Fairy Tail's mages came into your world I had to see who was taking care of them. Second, I came to tell you that your time here, is ending,"

**I am a good person… I think. I love them. Fairy Tail is amazing! Anime FTW! Whoa wait… what do you mean my time here is ending?**

" So many questions, such little time." she mumbled.

**Answer me! I am freaking out over here! **

" Please, calm down. I'll tell you. Let's just say you and your brother aren't from here."

**Here as in Wildcat City, or? **

" This dimension."

My mouth just hit the floor. **Say whu~?**

" You aren't from this dimension. You are from Earthland. This anime that you call Fairy Tail, is actually real. Like a reality show, but these people say it's fake. Hiro Mashima is one of the few people that can jump though these dimensions. He didn't create Fairy Tail, he's just writing about his favorite guild and their achievements. He was there, watching and living these moments. Strange, but true. You posses a power so great, that Makarov, with myself, had to seal it away with your memories of your past. Dark Guilds were after you. We didn't want anything bad to happen to you , so we sent you away. To start anew, safe. But now it's time to come home, where you belong."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. **Hmm, maybe I am just dreaming. What does the school feed us? I need to wake up.**

" No, you aren't dreaming. And I am not sure what the school feeds you, but I know it's a lot of information to take in, so please bear with me. But it is true. Before you wake up, I will unlock your powers. So when you have said your good-byes, you'll be able to come home. To Fairy Tail. See you later, Amai. Now open your eyes, your nakama is waiting for you."

**Erm, okay. Thank you, Mavis. Eh? She's gone. I guess it's time to wake up. **I stood up from where I was sitting and headed towards the blue light.

"Look, she's opening her eyes!" I felt like smiling.

" Wow, never thought I'd feel like that." I said.

" Amai! You're okay!" Lucy and Erza jumped on me.

" Oi, oi, oi! Be careful with the pipsqueak" Gajeel said.

" Oh hello! I'm Amai Rodo. Pleasure to meet you all! Well the ones that landed in the middle of the street." Gajeel grunted and the girls came and shook my hand.

" Mavis, she talks a lot." I shook my head.

" Whoa, wait. Mavis?" Natsu was looking confused.

" How do you know the Founder of Fairy Tail?" Levy and Cana looked at me.

"I'll explain later. First, let's get out of this smelly hospital. Speaking, how long was I out.?"" 4 Days." Gray answered. Crossing his arms.

" Your shirt, hottie." I pointed at his naked torso.

" Ack!"

" Love Rival!"

"No, just saying the truth." I sighed and jumped off of the bed.

~~ At Home~~

" Donde estaban? Where you guys?" Uhh oh. I know that voice.

" Mommy! Daddy! Little Booger! You're home!" I jumped on my parents and ignored my little twerp of a sister.

" Well? Where were you?" My Father asked.

" She had an episode and I took her to the hospital."

" Oh my! Are you okay! Explain everything now!" My mom was freaking out again.

" Uhm, long story. But I have some people I need to introduce to you!"

" Que jente? What people?" My dad was giving me a glare.

" Unos amigos. Some friends. They're outside. Come on!" I grabbed my father and mother's hands and led them outside.

" Team Natsu, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Gajeel, meet my parents!" I said.

~~ **After all the introductions~~**

" What strange people." My father said, drinking his coffee.

" Amai, why are the people from one of your posters sitting in my living room?" **Oops. Caught in the act. **

" Can I talk to you, mom, dad, in private please?" I said.

" Si, orita vamos. Yes, we'll go right now." **Was that nervousness in her voice? Meh. How am I going to tell them that I am not from here? **As I was debating on how to break the news to my parents, well I suppose they aren't my real parents, huh? I didn't notice that we were already in the study.

" Listen, I don't know how to put this but, while you guys were gone, these people that are currently in our living room, aren't normal, they're mages or people with magical abilities. They fell from the sky. Since I already knew about them through the anime Fairy Tail, I decided to take them in. I am sorry. While time progressed, I started to have strange dreams and feelings. It felt as if I already knew them. It dawned on me that I don't have any memories of my past. Why? And are you my real parents?"

" W-well," my 'mother' started but was soon cut off by my so-called father.

" No, we aren't your parents. One rainy day, a short man and woman came knocked on our door and told us that from that point on, we were to be your protectors. Protectors I don't know why. But for some reason, we couldn't say no. The short lady told us that you wouldn't have any memories of your past. So we had to make new ones. The man said, that around this time, you would go back home to Fiore. We will miss you dearly. We already see you as our own. I see that you will leave with your other friends in a couple of days. So, why don't we throw a farewell party?" He was smiling. My 'mother' was crying. **No, no more crying. So they knew all this time. Sigh. Better make the last moments with my family perfect. **

" Okay!" I gave him a high-five and a hug, then did the same to my mother.

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" my parents asked.

" How am I going to tell them that we're mages?"

" I think they already know."

"What?" I was confused. My mom went towards the door and opened it. The Fairy Tail wizards fell down.

" Why…were… you …guys…EAVESDROPPING?" I started to shake again.

"Uhh-oh. Run!" Happy was already flying away.

" He can fly and talk…"

" Mom, Dad. Thank you for being my cool parents." And with that I chased after my nakama.

**End! Sorry if it seems confusing. It's kind of like what happened with Lissanna, but here in this story, she's already here in FT. The memories of the guild and such got erased as well as the charas. :D I still don't know what kind of powers My O.C.'s are going to have, but they will be strong. Probably able to beat Natsu but not Erza strong. XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni-Hao. Man… I need new ways to say hello. *awkward* ahem, moving on. Yes. The story is really different from what you expected. I know, I didn't think about this either, it just happened. But, I still like it, nonetheless. I hope you do, too. Bold: Thoughts Bold Italics: P.O.V.'s! Enjoy~! **

**Time to break the news. Gak! I'm getting nervous. What do I do?**

" Now, I have something I would like to say." I swallowed back my fears.

" You know how I told you that I couldn't remember my past?" I looked towards Erza and Lucy.

" Well, it's because Makarov, with the help of Mavis, erased my memories to stop Dark Guilds from capturing me. When I was knocked out in this hospital, she told me that my time here was ending, and that I must go back to Fiore. Back Home. You must not remember me, for they also erased your memories. I was and always will be a part of Fairy Tail. My memories have not completely come back yet, but I am trying hard to remember. Mavis also gave me my magical powers back. I don't remember what they are, but will slowly find out what it is." **Oh gosh.**

I was waiting for their answers.

" **Ahem**"

" SEE ERZA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU SHE FELT POWERFUL AND FAMILIAR? I WAS RIGHT!" Natsu was spewing fire everywhere. I laughed. **I can't believe all this time, I was actually a mage. **

" S-so. You're not really my sister? You're actually part of Fairy Tail?" Ato was leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

" Uhh., yeah apparently. Why? You jealous?" I teased.

" A little. Wow. This is so cool. It was good knowing you." He gave me a brofist.

" Nice knowing you, too. Muggle." I was starting to go Harry Potter on him.

" Hey, wrong show, movie thing." He started laughing.

" So when do we start this party?" My dad was already standing up.

" Party? Will there be any alcoholic beverages? Please say yes!" Poor Cana was at her breaking point.

" Yes." Was all it took for her to smile.

~~ **Time Skip At the end of the Party**~~

"Thank you, Mom, Dad, Ato for being my host family! I will truly miss you. Ne Ato-niisan, watch the Anime. See if you see anything different." I gave them all hugs, went to the magic circle with everyone else, and waved until I couldn't see them anymore. **Instead of Fairy Tail coming over here, I am going back to Fairy Tail . To start new memories. **

**End! Ack! This is the end of this story. Sucky I know. But hey! This is not over yet! I will probably make another part. I don't really care if you read it or not, but I like writing stories so, thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing this. Later~! :D **


End file.
